Mecenas
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Puede haber algo peor que tener a un mecenas agarrado... pero multimillonario? Tener a uno que además es pobre. Suiza metiéndose en problemas en el Musikverein de Viena, como siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Si tuviéramos a Suiza de Mecenas ya nos habría comprado toda Hetalia para no tener que nombrar más a Himaruya. Bueno, o quizás no toda Hetalia, quizás solo a él y Austria... Maldito suizo rata!_

* * *

 **Mecenas**

Después de todas las protestas de Suiza, Austria le da un beso en el pelo como si fuera Liechtenstein, pero es que la posición escondido en él...

—Ese es el beso que me gano por... ¡¿Todo esto?!

—¿Todo el qué? ¿Qué has hecho tan impresionante?

—Pues he hecho... ¡Cosas! ¡Volver contigo!

—¿Ese es tu gran sacrificio?

—Ser bueno contigo. No lo soy

—Y si tanto sacrificio te representa, ¿por qué quieres un beso?

—¡No me representa un sacrificio! Es... ¡Bueno, es que quiero un beso porque lo quiero! ¡Y no sé por qué tú no quieres nunca uno!

Austria se ríiiiiie

—¿Por qué no me besas, entonces?

—¡Porque te has quitado cuando lo intente!

—¡Oh! Que sinvergüenza —tan cínico, sonriendo—. A ver, prueba otra vez

—¿Y vas a quitarte? —tan Inocente

Niega.

El suizo se humedece los labios y se acerca un poquito.

Inclina la cabeza y le mira acusatoriamente por encima de las gafas.

Se sonroja y detiene con esa mirada.

—¿Y? —pregunta medio vencedor como el profesor que sabe que su alumno ha olvidado la lección y quiere evidenciarlo para todos.

Suiza se revuelve porque esto es tan complejo... más complejo aún que ganar millones

—Y... Y... —se acerca otros diez centímetros y le pone una mano en el pecho.

El austriaco sonríe más.

—¡No pongas esa cara, ya sé que lo disfrutas! ¡Más incluso que el beso en sí!

Vuelve a reírse un poco culpablemente ahora

—¡Entre más fuerte chille, mejor para ti!

—Más o menos...

—¡Pues es una barbaridad de tu parte!

—Claro que no.

—Es completamente... ¡Insufrible de tu parte!

—Bueno, tú no sueles tener muy claro ese concepto de todos modos —responde encogiéndose de hombros, cuando el teléfono de Suiza suena.

Suiza ODIA a su teléfono, no se trata del de Austria, que quién sabe dónde está, así que cero preocupaciones por su parte.

¡Suiza le odia a él también porque no le importa no recibir su beso!

No es un problema de si le importa o no, es una cuestión de paciencia. Paciencia que Austria tiene más que Suiza.

Pues exasperado ahí va a ver quién es, pero como es un número desconocido, frunce el ceño un poco y contesta igual por si acaso es un cliente

—Hallo

—Guten tag, hablo con Herr... Schweiz?

—Ja. ¿Quién habla?

—Ah, mire, llamo del Musikverein, en Wien.

Suiza parpadea extrañado con eso y se gira a mirar a Austria que le mira también, interesado.

—¿Aja?

—Tenemos registro de que sus visitas e interés por nuestra institución ha ido en aumento y queríamos invitarle a un evento para futuros inversores por si le pudiera interesar conocer nuestras actividades.

Suiza parpadea y levanta más las cejas. Sonrojándose.

—¿Q-Quiere que i-invierta mi... Dinero e-en su... Institución? ¿Para hacer qué?

—Bueno, los mecenas tienen ciertos privilegios además de una reducción en el precio habitual de la entrada, así como entrevistas privadas concertadas con los músicos y invitaciones a eventos como este a la par que se invierte en una actividad tan placentera como es la creación del arte.

—¿Qué te están vendiendo?—pregunta Austria. Suiza se sonroja con lo de las entrevistas privadas.

—¿Y-Y para que ocupan el dinero? —pregunta pensando en si obligarían a Austria a verle en privado.

—Para el mantenimiento de las instalaciones, el personal, organizar eventos... —la putas flores y los puñeteros caprichos de la diva... añade para sí misma la persona al teléfono.

—Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Y depende de la cantidad la garantía de... Eso que dice en privado por ejemplo con alguien específico de su organización?

—Ah, ¿Se refiere a las entrevistas con los músicos? En general no suele haber problemas, aunque hace falta concretarlas por adelantado. También existe la posibilidad de asistir a los ensayos generales.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿En privado? —pregunta Austria

—Una cosa de... Inversiones ¿Crees que debería? —Suiza mira a Austria sonrojadito—. Me ofrecen reuniones... ¿Dice que con el director, verdad?

—No tiene que decidirlo ahora mismo, por eso le invitamos a venir.

Suiza toma aire profundamente porque de esto no ser el Musikverein ya habría dicho que no hace mucho.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

—Desde luego, venga con su pareja.

—Ya verás lo que pasa cuando vaya... ¿Cuándo es la cita entonces?

—Está noche.

—Esta noche. Ehm... Un momento —se tapa la bocina, cierra los ojos para no mirarlo pero se gira a Austria—. ¿Me acompañas hoy?

—¿A dónde?

—A una cita en un lugar en el que me invitan a invertir

—Uf... Suena apasionante.

—Va a parecerte interesante. Ven conmigo y te llevaré a cenar a un buen sitio.

—Está bien, está bien —gesto de desinterés. Suiza sonríe imperceptiblemente y se vuelve con el teléfono.

—Ja, hoy en la noche entonces, quedamos

—Está bien, le apunto a usted con acompañante. Dankeschön.

Suiza cuelga sin más sonriendo un poquito aún y se gira con Austria con evidente gesto de sentirse satisfecho por alguna razón.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde planeas invertir entonces?

—Aún no me decido. Al parecer es algo raro de arte.

—¿De arte? —levanta las cejas.

—Eso ha dicho.

—No es una buena inversión —sentencia el muy cínico.

—Ya, ya me imagino. Pero parecen necesitarlo.

—¿Y de qué va eso privado que te prometían?

—Encuentros privados con los artistas para los inversores —se sonroja.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Tener un encuentro privado con un artista al que le das dinero?

—Nein, es lo que me ofrecen. Asumo que necesitan tanto el dinero...

—Cielos, es lo que faltaba. Están promocionando una idea similar en el Musikverein... nunca funciona —gesto de desinterés—. De hecho creo que la cena de inversores era también algún día de esta semana. Hace años que voy a una de esas.

—Bueno pues hoy vas a ir a una.

—¿Y dónde es?

—Alístate que ya nos vamos a ir. Es más o menos lejos.

—Tengo mi traje de boda, ¿Será suficiente elegante?

—Tu traje de... Was?! Vas a ir con él a...

—Nein?

—Supongo que podrías ir... Con él. Ahí —Suiza se sonroja un poco.

—¿Ahí?

—A donde iremos. ¡Anda, que nos tenemos que ir! No me importa que te veas impresionante.

—Menos mal que no te importa. ¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme?

—No me han dicho la hora

—Entonces seguro sí tengo.

—Nein, Nein, Nein. Vámonos ya que no quiero estar con prisas. Solo cámbiate.

—Es una ceremonia de mecenas, quieren que te sientas cómodo para que des dinero, es físicamente es imposible llegar tarde.

—Bueno, si te bañas no me sentiré cómodo.

—Ese es justo mi trabajo, hacer que tú no te sientas cómodo —sonríe malignamente.

—Nein, no lo es ¡No en este caso! Yo no iba ni a cambiarme.

—¿Y por qué pretendes que yo me arregle?

—Vas a querer estar arreglado. Vale, yo también me cambio, pero no te bañes porque taaaardas.

—Bañate conmigo, entonces —se encoge de hombros como si hubiera dicho "compartamos el coche, entonces". El tiempo se le detiene a Suiza.

—P-Pero nos bañamos de ve-verdad.

—¿Será más rápido, no?

Sonrojito, asiente levemente y sonríe un poco pensando que será solo un baño... Tan ofendido que estabas por tu falta de beso, querido... Ahora te gusta que sea solo un baño. Extiende la mano hacia el austriaco.

—Vale, vamos.

Austria se la toma y se levanta. Suiza se pone nervioso casi al tocarlo pero igualmente tira de él pensando que, bueno, solo querían ahorrar tiempo...

Austria se deja caer convenientemente sobre él, poniéndole aún más nerviosito.

—Hay que ser eficientes. Yo te lavo el pelo —tampoco es idiota, ¿eh? para los que tienen dudas. El moreno se ríe, abrazándole un poco.

—¿Y ese beso por el que lloriqueabas?

—¡No lloriqueaba! —se sonroja más pensando que ahora un beso... Aunque lo quiere—. ¿Vas a dármelo?

—¿Yo? Nein —precisamente para que lo quieras te lo ha recordado. Suiza se sonroja un montón, gira la cabeza y se humedece los labios

—B-Bueno... T-te... Te... Te...

—Ajaaa?

—V-Ven y-yo... —se le acerca un poquito.

—¿Aja...? —susurra apoyándole la nariz en la mejilla.

Suiza saca un poco la lengua y no sé cómo termina dándole una lamidita en la peca. El castaño se ríe suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

—Que mala puntería.

—Nein, ninguna mala puntería... —se gira un poco a él y le da un beso suave en la barbilla.

—Eso dices, pero no lo demuestras.

—Cállate, verda…! —le besa antes de acabar él la frase

Austria planeaba escaparse para seguir jugando, pero no lo hace esta vez.

Es malévolo, pero ¡le está besando! Suiza no se queja. De hecho no te apures. Ahora en la regadera... Verá lo útil que es, podrá seguir siendo malévolo si quiere en la regadera, créeme. Suiza le trae ganas.

Aun así, creo que puede ser divertido que vayan al Musikverein ¡Sí! Suiza está muy contento. Aunque le digan que es un cabrero venido a más le hace gracia ser ahora el mecenas, además quiere ver la cara de todos cuando llegue con su pareja... El insoportable de las flores.

No estoy segura que no lo sepan ya... pero Austria va a odiarle. Bueno, es justo que Austria le odie un poco.

Entonces... antes de tiempo, Austria se separa.

Suiza hasta suelta un gemidito, yendo tras éeeel. Como resultado, se lleva un beso rápido en los labios. Suiza sonríe, esa sonrisita sincera secreta que desde la boda le aparece de vez en cuando.

—Llegas tarde, no te olvides —susurra Austria.

—E-Es verdad... Hay que... —tira de él hacia su cuarto sonriendo un poco aún—. Des-Desvístete.

—¿No ibas a hacerlo tú porque teníamos prisa? Como lo del pelo...

—¡¿Quieres que yo te desvista?!

—Tú eres quien lo ha dicho —mira que conveniente.

¡Ala! Pues ahí va Suiza, que es que le puedes decir que lama el suelo que lo hará. Bien, Austria, bien, este es el problema.

—Aunque deberías desvestirte tú primero

—Nein —le baja el saco por los hombros sonrojándose. Austria le mira a los ojos pero sin detenerle—. Te desnudo a ti que si no me da vergüenza.

—Lo que vienes a decir es que quieres verme desnudo.

—Nein! ¡Voy a desnudarme yo también!

—Entonces hazlo.

—¡No puedo hacer todo a la vez!

—Bien —magia gala, ya no tienes pantalones. Nadie sabe cómo. Es un misterio.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja abriendo la boca impresionado.

Sip, ni siquiera has levantado los pies del suelo.

Lo veo como los niños de Mary Poppins, esa cara de asombro.

Pronto le va a cambiar cuando note que una de la manos de pianista está en su muslo... por detrás... y subiendo

Él helvético pega un salto de ESOS y se le repega además, a los calzoncillos, bien Suiza bien.

Sube un poco más hasta meter la punta de los dedos dentro de la goma de la pernera del calzoncillo y tira un poco de ella antes de soltarla de golpe para que le dé un golpecito.

El escalofriiiiiio que le da a Suiza.

Mano ooootra vez para abajo a levantarle la pierna de la corva de la rodilla y acercarle más

Suiza traga saliva y levanta la pierna abrazándole un poco con ella (ejem y tensando todos los músculos)

Con la otra mano, le pone el pelo tras la oreja y se le acerca.

Elpelotraslaorejanovaleeee. Inmediatamente Suiza prende todas las alarmas porque eso significa aquí y en China BESO

—¿Voy a tener que sacarte a la fuerza a dónde vamos? —susurra.

—¿Sa-Sacarme a la... Fuerza?

—Tal vez... seduciéndote un poco —sigue y mueve los dedos en la pierna, mordisqueándole un poco la oreja. Es que el conjunto escalofrío/gemidito es brutal.

—Österreich... —perfecto, dile su nombre...

Le besa otra vez porque no sabemos Suiza, pero él se ha apartado antes de tiempo para dejarse a ambos con ganas de más.

¿Están insinuando de alguna manera que quizás Suiza no tiene ganas de más? El suizo le abraza del cuello y le mete una mano en el pelo, cerrando los ojos y besándole como si no hubiera mañana

Si este fuera cualquier otro, levantaría a Suiza de la otra pierna y lo estamparía incómodamente contra la pared por no estar pensando, pero como es Austria, lo que hace es conseguir que se muevan hasta caer sobre él convenientemente en la cama.

Suiza no sabe ni donde le ha puesto, solo sigue besándole... Y despeinándole, empezando aún en el beso y desde ya a hacer esos soniditos suyos tan característicos.

No te preocupes, en unos instantes más, cuando los sonidos indican que esto va a ser lo adecuadamente frustrante Austria se separa completamente, incorporándose para quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas, sobre la cama.

—Ahhh... Te ayudo... —medio gime Suiza mirándole y pensando, como es evidente, que lo que hace es... Detenerse para denudarse

En realidad... Lo hace para eso. Sin decir una palabra, pero con su sonrisa de lado, ahí va una mano sobre las regiones vitales de Suiza, solo para asegurarse que se esté quieto.

—¡Ahh! ¡N-no! ¿Qué haces?

—Recordarte que existen —responde quitando la mano y yendo a desabrocharse la camisa para quitársela.

Se pone las dos manos sobre ellas, avergonzadito

Cuando se ha quitado la camisa, apoya una mano al lado de la cabeza del rubio y se acerca como si fuera a darle un beso, pero se detiene unos instantes antes y lo que hace ahí, tan cerca es quitarse las gafas.

Y ahí si viene el gemido en absoluta protesta.

—Was? —sonríe travieso como si no lo supiera, dejando las gafas en la mesita y mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Deja ya de hacer cosas pausadamente! —le pone las manos en el pecho y se medio incorpora.

—Entonces dime lo que quiero saber... —no mientas, ni siquiera te importa, es tu excusa de hoy para torturarle un poco. Ahí van las manos a bajarle los calzoncillos al helvético.

Es que Suiza no tiene ni idea de qué quieres saber. Levanta las cejas y te diría el código de la caja fuerte con tal de que siguieras. Resopla con voz agitada cuando su masculinidad sale perfectamente contenta y apuntando directamente hacia él.

—¡Mira quién lleva la pistola cargada! ¿Te alegras de verme, liebe? —comenta mirándole de nuevo a los ojos para incomodarle otra vez.

—¡No me alegro tanto! —se cubre con una mano apretando los ojos.

—Pues no veo como ibas a alegarte más —le levanta una pierna, acariciándole otra vez el muslo y le da un beso en la parte interna. Suiza se sonroja más con ese movimiento y gira un poquito la cara avergonzado.

—P-Pues... —trata de espiarle a ver si él está también excitado

Lo está, solo que aun lleva pantalones.

¡Por qué el truco de magia de quitarle los pantalones a alguien no lo puede hacer consigo mismo! Además igualmente la perspectiva no le ayuda en nada.

No sé por qué, normalmente le da por el pecho pero hoy la ha tomado con las piernas, así que ahí sigue, fíjate.

Además es que donde le ponga la pierna se la queda ahí, firme y sin temblar más allá de por los besos.

Veamos si tiembla si le hace un caminito de besos hacia la zona de peligro.

Vale, vale, sí que tiembla un montón. Aunque ha de admitir que estos momentos le gustan mucho, cuando siente de verdad que le gusta a Austria.

Más va a sentir que le gusta ahora que abra sus pantalones y... A en B

¡No miren eso!

Ay... mira, pobre, como si no hubiera cámaras...

Y micrófonos, aunque esos no los necesitan con los gritos que pega.

Déjenlo en paz, solo le gusta.

Y le quiere, le estamos oyendo decirlo.

Gritarlo. Mucho que le quiere, más que a nadie, más que a sí mismo y él es perfecto y un MONTÓN de cosas más. Tan dulce, Suiza. Luego por qué se muere de vergüenza cuando terminan de hacer esto.

Austria... no se muere de la vergüenza al terminar, de hecho está bastante relajado y contento.

Suiza le revuelve un poquito más el pelo escondido por ahí en su cuello y le dice una vez más que le quiere ¡¿No te ha bastado con las veinte mil veces que le has dicho ya?!

Austria sonríe y le acaricia la espalda, ahora por fin capaz de decirle que él también.

Suiza sonríe con eso y se relaja mucho más

Y no quiero ser aguafiestas, chicos... pero tenéis que iros.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	2. Chapter 2

—Hay que irnos —el helvético levanta un poquito la cara, mirándole y quitándole un mechoncito de pelo que le ha caído en los ojos.

—Has malgastado todo mi tiempo de baño —protesta un poco, sonriendo.

De hecho debe parecer que le acaba de explotar la caldera con lo mucho que le sacude Suiza el pelo.

—¡Lo hemos invertido!

—¿Y qué beneficio vamos a sacar de esa inversión? —sonríe, cero preocupado por lo que le haga en el pelo en realidad.

—Horas de felicidad y relajación posterior... —se acerca y le da un besito en los labios

Austria se ríe.

—Me gusta que te rías —dulzura total.

—Suelo tener que reírme por los dos.

—Está bien que lo hagas. Yo ya frunzo el ceño y me enfado por ambos... —le hace un cariñito en la mejilla haciendo que se ría de nuevo.

—Perfecta división de tareas, por eso me casé contigo.

Es turno del suizo para sonreír un poco.

—La mejor decisión de la vida —asegura completamente convencido

—¿Mejor que dejar fermentar la leche y convertirla en queso?

—Ja. Mejor incluso que el chocolate —se le acuesta un poco en el pecho—. Debimos hacer esto antes.

—¿Acostarnos? Estabas trabajando —bromea.

—Nein —protesta un poco—. ¡Casarnos! Si volviera a hacerlo no te dejaría casar con Spanien, te lo pediría yo antes.

—Aun creo que... todo lo que pasó ayudó a lo que tenemos ahora. No creo que si no me hubiera casado con Spanien esto hubiera salido tan bien.

—Seguramente no. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podías gustarme entonces —cada vez es más capaz de hablar objetivamente de esto... A ratos.

—Y yo necesitaba aprender un par de cosas... y no me refiero solo al sexo.

—Österreiiiich... —protesta un poco—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Lo que es una pareja y cómo cuidarla.

—Yo... Aprendí eso con France. Como no cuidarla...

—Yo no podría haberlo aprendido de ti.

—Quizás tarde o temprano lo hubiéramos aprendido juntos.

Niega con la cabeza el austriaco, sonriendo, porque Suiza le cuidaba demasiado a él y le exigía demasiado poco a cambio para que Austria hubiera podido aprender que sí había cosas que tenía que hacer.

—Igualmente da lo mismo... Ahora estamos aquí y... —le da otro beso suave en los labios—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Austria echa la cabeza atrás y lloriquea un poco

—Va a gustarte ir...

—Está bien, está bien... —suspira. El rubio le da un besito en el pecho al castaño.

—Espera... —se levanta el y ahí vaaaaa a cargaaaaarle, Austria sonríe y se le cuelga del cuello.

—¿Ves como no habría podido? Eres demasiado consentidor.

—¿Spanien no te consentía?

—Ja, pero no como tú. Estuvo Römer todo el tiempo y gran parte de los motivos de ruptura fueron porque yo no le consentía a él... Hasta entonces no aprendí que debía hacerlo.

—¿Estuvo... Römer?

—Römer competía conmigo todo el tiempo por la atención de Spanien.

—Römer era entonces un niño —razona sorprendido levantando un poco las cejas. Suiza el que no se entera en general de nada.

—Ja, todos lo éramos bastante.

—Está bien que no te consintiera tanto...

—¿Lo está? —pregunta Austria acercándose para abrir el agua de la ducha.

—Ja, eso hace que yo sea diferente.

—Entre otras muchas cosas.

—Muchas otras cosas —asegura poniendo el agua un poquito más caliente

—Eres completamente distinto a Spanien —se acomoda en la bañera porque por lo visto esto no va a ser una ducha rápida. Suiza parpadea porque sí que quiere ducha rápida... Pero se sienta detrás para ponerle el shampoo

—Eso no lo dudo, ni un poco. No sé cómo podías.

—¿Qué te parece tan imposible? —cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza atrás.

—A mi France me... Desesperaba un poco. Hacía cosas incomprensibles.

—Aun no comprendo del todo qué estabas pensando.

—Tampoco se yo qué pensabas con Spanien.

—Bueno, él era un dulce chico de ojos verdes que no había perdido la cabeza y había decidido no volver a hablarme.

Frunce el ceño dejando de masajerarle el coco.

—Yo no había perdido la cabeza, había decidido mostrarte cómo no podías prescindir de mi ayuda para todo.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades... solo entonces yo no lo veía así.

—De hecho prescindiste muy fácilmente de mi ayuda para todo —vuelve a masajear—, y además te enfadaste tú. En realidad, estar con France era un poco lo mismo que me estás diciendo.

—Salvo que yo aún me llevo bien con Spanien y tú no con France.

—Eso es en parte tu culpa.

—¿Qué culpa puedo tener yo?

—La realidad es que tampoco debería hablarte a ti.

—Ah, ¿pero qué, conmigo sí hablas? —tan sorprendido.

—¡Claro que hablo! ¡Más que con nadie!

Austria se ríe, porque era obviamente una broma.

—Pero no debería. Eso que hiciste con él fue aún más vil y ruin que de costumbre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ir a Paris ese día y... Seducir a France o dejar que te sedujera o yo qué sé. Yo nunca hice eso con Spanien.

—Ah... eso fue por ti —toma el jabón y se lava a sí mismo.

—Fue bastante triste —le aclara el pelo y toma un poco de acondicionador.

—Bueno, la idea era que te hiciera suficiente daño para no querer saber nada de nosotros otra vez.

Suiza suspira y le hace un cariñito en la oreja con el pretexto de quitarle un poco de espuma.

—Y funcionó aunque nunca llegara a acostarme con él —añade el moreno.

—Y sí, funcionó lo bastante como para dejarles pelear en mi casa y volverme a mis montañas... Aunque luego tuve que bajar a recoger lo que había quedado de cada uno pensando que sí que se habían acostado, aunque tú digas que no.

—¿Ves? Ese es el motivo por el que tú no podrías seducir a Spanien.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Cuál?

—Porque eso es lo que tú haces, ser bueno y discreto, no llamar la atención y no molestar hasta que no eres realmente necesario y desear secretamente que alguien note que mereces ser amado por todo ello.

Se sonroja con eso último aunque agradece que Austria le entienda tan bien.

—Estas diciendo que nunca le llamaría la atención a Spanien.

—No con ese comportamiento.

—A veces me haces sentir como que este comportamiento estuviera mal.

—Bueno, no está mal, pero no es el más efectivo —se gira un poco a mirarle.

—Para mí funciona, no necesito seducir a nadie más que a la persona correcta —Suiza se sonroja un poco y el austriaco sonríe—. Y esa persona tiene que salir y vestirse en lo que yo me baño rápidamente.

Suspira y sonríe derrotado pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro.

El helvético se siente mejor cuando Austria pasa la mano de la forma en que siempre lo hace y Mariazell aparece alzándose por entre el resto volviendo a su lugar.

De hecho últimamente pasan más tiempo sumergidas en él las manos de Suiza de lo que lo pasan las de Austria.

Suiza aprovecha para mojarse un poco el mismo el pelo y lavarse en lo que Austria sale de la tina... Si es que alguna vez lo hace con esa velocidad pasmosa que tiene.

Austria se pone de pie y se estira para desperezarse. Con toda tranquilidad se lleva la toalla de Suiza y se va a por las gafas antes de volver y decidir si se repasa o no el afeitado.

Maldito.

Suiza se lava todo aquello que debe con agilidad y facilidad.

Vale, venga un poco solo, porque está de buen humor. Busca la cuchilla de afeitar y la crema y ect ect.

—Österreeeeeich

—Was?

—¿Has visto mi toallaaa?

—Nein —tan tranquilamente, con ella en la cintura.

Aprieta los ojos y protesta porque Austria tiene una toalla en su casa, convenientemente guardada en una de las repisas destinadas al austriaco...

—¡Pásame la tuya, está en la repisa de abajo!

—No puedo, me estoy afeitando...

Suiza bufa.

—¿Y con qué me seco?

—Ven, sal —desde luego, lo que quiere es verte.

—Pero estoy mojado y hace frío —abre la puerta un poco más y saca la pierna, con un escalofrío.

Mira la pierna y... se debate unos instantes si silbarle o no, la tentación es muy fuerte.

Sale un poco más de la pierna, se le ve el culo ahora... Obviamente de espaldas al austriaco.

Vale, ahora sí le silba.

Se resbala casi se cae aunque no... Es hábil y fuerte.

Austria se ríe y se va a ver si hay supervivientes.

—Verdammt! —detenido de la pared y de la puerta de la regadera habiéndolo mojado todo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Es que has silbado!

—Mea culpa —aún se ríe.

—¡Pues no sé por qué!

—Me estabas enseñando tu sexy pierna desnuda así, creí que me lo estabas pidiendo.

—¡¿Cuándo te he pedido algo así?! —semi protesta sonrojadito.

—Estoy seguro que con palabras ni te atreverías a pensarlo —le tiende la mano igual para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estas malas mañana las aprendiste de Spanien.

—Bueno, te has puesto nervioso y te has sonrojado... No lo habrás detestado tanto.

—Sí que lo he detestado... Un poco.

Ojos en blanco.

—Solo por eso no voy a decirte a dónde vamos hasta que lleguemos. O bueno, en realidad, creo que ya lo notaras en el camino.

—¿A caso no lo planeabas igual?—sonríe de lado.

—Ja, pero ahora con más razón —se cubre las regiones vitales al notar que está desnudo y se sacude un poco como se sacudiría un perro para sacarse el agua de encima.

Austria se desata la toalla y se la lanza a la cara.

—¡Eh!

Se ríe dejándole ahí, yendo a vestirse.

Suiza se seca completo más tranquilo, mea, se lava los dientes, se rasura, se pone desodorante, se peina y seguro sale y Austria va en los pantalones.

Calzoncillos, está buscando una camisa.

Así son los Galos ¿Ven?

Aunque ya está el traje de novio sobre la cama de Suiza, no sé cómo, pero ocupándola ENTERA.

Suiza con la toalla en la cintura se SONROJA al ver el traje de novio.

—De verdad vas a ir con ese traje...

—Nein? —le mira.

—A mí me gustas mucho con él —admite—. E impresionas... Yo creo que querremos que impresiones.

—Bien... ¿dónde escondiste el pañuelo dorado?

El SONROJO.

—Nein. He confiscado el pañuelo.

—Bueno, pues dame otro —cero preocupaciones porque bien que lo sabía, de hecho no parece que haya otra opción en cuanto al discurrir de los eventos.

—¿El que traías no sirve? —pregunta tranquilizándose al ver que no insiste y puede conservar su pañuelo bajo llave en su búnker de "cosas austriacas"

—No, claro que no, traía uno blanco con la chaqueta de color, necesito uno de color.

—No tengo un pañuelo de color, liebe —responde el suizo sin pensar sacando unos pantalones del armario.

—Entonces préstame el dorado y luego te lo quedas aquí —igualmente le mira intensamente un segundo con el liebe, sin querer decir nada.

Le mira de reojo, cambia el peso de pie.

—Pero me lo devuelves.

—Estoy seguro que bien serás capaz de recuperarlo por ti mismo si me olvido.

—Vaaaaale, vaaaaale —asiente sonrojándose más aun pero yendo a por la llave que ahora tiene para guardar sus... cosas.

Austria sonríe complacido dejándole hacer, vistiéndose.

Suiza abre con cuidado, solo un poquito, mueve un poco y en unos instantes está el pañuelo lavado y almidonado.

Austria le mira de reojo, se tumba sobre la cama, se estira y tira de la toalla que Suiza lleva a la cintura para que se le caiga.

Porque si alguien cree que no hace maldades y diabluras está muy equivocado.

El SALTO que pega otra vez.

Austria se vuelve a lo suyo, tan inocente... pero sonriendo de lado y mirándole de reojo.

—Schweiz, mein gott, un poco de decoro!

—Österreich! —protesta Suiza—. ¡No es falta de decoro!

—Ya sé que soy yo y estamos en casa, pero tápate un poco hombre... y si te has quedado con ganas antes, dímelo.

—¡Pero si estaba tapado! ¡Solo se cayó! —se cubre un poco con el pañuelo—. ¡Y no es que no pueda aguantar a luego!

—Ah, así que estás pensando en... algo para luego —se levanta, ya prácticamente vestido y se le acerca... mira que le gusta cuando están así.

—Nein! ¡No es que esté pensando nada! Solo... Yo... ¡De verdad se ha caído sola! —da un pasito atrás.

—Tú eres quien ha dicho que podías aguantar hasta... luego, dando por hecho que luego pasara algo —se acerca otra vez.

—¡P-Pues eventualmente! Lo que quería decir es que me has dejado co-completamente satisfecho po-por ahora pero... E-en algún punto...

—Completamente satisfecho... —repite y toma la punta del pañuelo de abajo, subiendo la mano ocupándose de rozarle la cadera y el vientre bastante cerca con el dorso de los dedos.

—E-Es... Decir... –traga saliva con los roces—. ¿T-Tu no lo quedaste?

—No hablamos de mí —tira un poco del pañuelo para quitárselo.

Opone una poca de resistencia.

—Y-Yo... Bu-Bueno pues s-sí.

—Qué... tanto... —se acerca un poco más, susurrando, para desconcentrarlo más como si fuera a darle un beso y poderle quitar el pañuelo.

Suelta por completo el pañuelo al instante.

—M-Mucho... D-Del to-todo.

Y cuando lo suelta, Austria se separa y levanta las manos poniéndoselo... no sin antes echarle un significativo repaso de arriba abajo.

Suiza se queda con los labios en forma de beso. Austria sonríe y le pone un dedo sobre ellos.

—Aun así me gusta cuando yo estoy vestido y tú desnudo.

Gracias por recordárselo. Se sonroja del todo y le da la espalda.

—Si fueras un sirviente mío lo dispondría todo para que siempre tuvieras que presentarte ante mí desnudo y excitado... y cualquier otro modo de hacerlo fuera una ofensa —sigue y ahora tiene que reprimirse para no tocarle el culo.

—A mí n... Was?! —se gira a mirarle porque eso resuena tremendamente irritante y a la vez bastante... Excitante—. ¡No voy a hacer eso!

Sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Si fueras mi sirviente tendrías que obedecer esa clase de cosas.

—Y morirme —de la vergüenza y excitación por igual. ¡Austria, como si no estuviera desnudo casi todo el tiempo que quieres!—. Eso es como de uno de esos libros del loco de France.

—Nein, seguramente podría tomarme la molestia de mandar poner un par de troncos más a la chimenea para ti. Tal vez te lo haría hacer a ti, cada vez que tuviera frío te haría hacer venir a calentarme.

—Mira como siempre me imaginas como un sirviente.

—Es que... si fuera al revés, si tú fueras el amo, seguramente yo nada más acabaría despedido por ser un gasto inútil que tú no necesitas.

—Nein, te tendría que poner a limpiar las letrinas. El problema es que lo haces mal.

—Limpiar letrinas, de la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer como tu sirviente...

—¿Co-Como cuáles? —pregunta vistiéndose, aún sonrojado.

—No lo sé, como... venir después de una terrible junta con medio mundo y con mis dedos fuertes —se los pone en la espalda y presiona un poco—. Darte un relajante masaje... y tal vez... —baja las manos por su pecho, abrazándole por la espalda—. Abrazarte y decirte que te quiero hasta que te sintieras tranquilo.

Se sonroja especialmente con esa última parte.

—Pero que me dijeras que me quieres así solo por pedírtelo...

—Es lo que sueles querer de mi —le mira de reojo por encima de su hombro, aun abrazándole.

—¡No es cierto! —se sonroja un poco y se gira hacia el intentando esconderse en su hombro o en su pelo—. No tanto... No todo el tiempo

Sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza o en la frente... o donde pueda.

—Ich liebe dich...

—Así eres, un dulce pastelito de fresas —se burla un poco.

—No soy ningún dulce pastelito de nada —protesta empujándole un poco con el brazo, Austria le suelta y se ríe.

—No te va a servir de nada negarlo en esta ocasión... solo para demorar más tiempo y llegar aún más tarde.

—¡Cállate! ¡Que es verdad que es muy tarde! —va a vestirse con movimientos rápidos.

El austriaco le mira hacer, sonriendo, parado en mitad de la habitación. Básicamente estorbando. Suiza se hace un nudo súper rápido en su corbata roja y se medió estrella contra Austria varias veces.

—¿Ya estás?

—Ya casi es que... ¡Ugh! Estás ahí en medio

El moreno da un pasito hacia un lado.

—¡¿No tienes otro cuarto donde ponerte?

—Está bien, te esperaré abajo.

—Ya, ya que estoy vestido y listo. ¡Venga, Vámonos! —le mira a él de arriba a abajo y se sonroja.

Hace un gesto pomposo para que pase delante.

Pasa pero cuando está justo frente a él le da un beso rápido en la boca, solo porque trae su traje.

Levanta las cejas sin haberlo esperado.

—Vámonos —le toma de la mano y tira de él. Le sigue mirando y se deja tirar sin decir nada.

Así que ahí se van, en el coche de Austria por ser más espacioso.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	3. Chapter 3

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo Suiza toma la salida hacia la autopista para ir a casa de Austria

—¿Me llevas a Wien?

—Ehm... Ja.

—¿Por?

—Ahora verás —acelera a fondo sonriendo un poquito. Los ojos violetas le miran de reojo, interesado, pero aun sin atar cabos—. Tú tranquilo, mejor Cuéntame de... Deutschland

—De Deutschland?

—Ja, ¿por qué no? O de Italien —él está de MUY buen humor.

—¿Pero qué te cuente qué?

—No sé, cómo están ellos dos. Luego quieres contarme cosas... ¿Están bien ya? ¿Han dejado de pelear por... Ehm... El idiota de Deutschland y su VIOLACIÓN a mi madre?

—Más o menos, Italien aún no ha vuelto del todo, creo que le gusta ir y venir... y yo le echo de menos.

—¿No ha vuelto del todo? ¿De verdad? ¡Pues es lo menos después de eso! ¿Por qué le echas de menos?

—Porque he vivido con él prácticamente toda mi vida y le quiero —resume solo porque eres tú, a otro no se lo diría.

—¿Ya le has dicho que le extrañas?

Niega.

—Seguramente él te extraña también.

—No lo creo, me parece que le gusta poder ir a ver a Rom y a Spanien y Römer más a menudo. Y cuando viene a Berlin ser realmente recibido con ilusión. Además yo también voy yendo y viniendo de Berlín cada vez más, no es justo que le diga eso y lo haga sentirse mal.

—Es verdad eso... Aunque supongo también que cuando va a Berlín con quien habla es con Deutschland lo que hace que tengan poco tiempo entre ustedes

—En general sí, pero no es el mayor problema, porque entonces está ahí y compartimos... las comidas todos juntos o por las tardes mientras Deutschland trabaja viene a sentarse conmigo mientras toco o le oigo reír con Hungría en el jardín... No es necesariamente la persona con quién yo más hablo, pero sí disfruto de su compañía.

—Te iba a decir que podías invitarle un día a casa...

—En realidad estoy pensando en invitarle a la filarmónica, tal vez a él y a Römer —¡No le dejes hacerlo!

—A... La filarmónica... ¿No va a ser eso un poco frustrante?

—Pero les vería más a menudo y...

—Y querrías matarles. Por qué no algo menos grande que la filarmónica...

—Es a donde me estás llevando, ¿verdad? —sigue sin estar seguro, puntos extra por tu absoluta falta de orientación, Austria.

—Ehm... A Vienna? Desde luego, si siempre voy a tu casa por aquí.

—¿Vamos a casa? —mira alrededor por la ventanilla y es que no sabe dónde está, aunque los edificios le suenan. Es decir, los conoce, desde luego, pero no sabe cómo ir a su casa desde ahí.

—No. No vamos ahora a tu casa. ¿De verdad no sabes a dónde voy?

—Deduzco a donde podrías ir por la conversación que hemos tenido antes.

—¡Ah! —le mira de reojo—. ¿Y qué piensas?

—Que me estás llevando a la cena de mecenas del Musikverein... —se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Ja —asiente tan feliz—. Casualmente necesitan mi dinero y a cambio podré disponer de tu tiempo.

Austria suspira.

—Was?

—Ya no te quiero —bromea un poco, sonriendo. Suiza levanta las cejas con esa conclusión ligeramente infantil de Austria—. ¿Cómo me traes a esto sin decírmelo?

—Vienes como mi pareja... Me hace gracia que me hayan llamado así como si fuera yo cualquiera... Quiero verles la cara cuando vean a quien le están pidiendo dinero.

—Saben perfecto a quien le están pidiendo dinero, por eso te han llamado sin decirme nada... van a considerarte un héroe por conseguir llevarme.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro entonces. Asumo que nunca vas...

—Ja.

—Tampoco es que sea malo que vayas, me hace gracia ser tu mecenas... Vas a tener que ir a cada cosa que me pidan si me convencen de darles dinero.

—Exacto, por eso detesto ir.

—¿Y de verdad necesitan el dinero como para pedírselo a tu marido a tus espaldas?

—Oh, no es a mis espaldas, se supone que yo debía pedírtelo, pero suelo pasar por encima de esas... tareas administrativas y de todos modos creo que Deutschland da el suficiente dinero para cubrir mis responsabilidades contributivas, pero desde luego, nunca hay suficiente, así que conseguir que tú lo hagas también... Sabré quién te ha convencido el lunes, van a darle un aumento.

A Suiza le cambia un poco el semblante con la palabra clave... Austria le mira de reojo, tan cínico.

—¿Hay una cosa en este mundo que se pueda hacer que no haga ya Deutschland por ti?

—Acostarte conmigo, pero ese no es el punto, por lo menos vas a salirte con la tuya.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco aunque... Bueno, vale, acostarse con él es un buen punto. ¡Pero no lo bastante bueno!

—¡No es que me salga con la mía, es que por una cosa que quiero hacer por ti que me parece que es algo que te gusta a ti, que incentiva tu arte y que te gustaría y me saltas con que Deutschland les da ya carretonadas de dinero en tu nombre!

—Te sales con la tuya porque eso que tú piensas... lo piensan todos los inversores.

—Pues justamente. ¡Para que darte dinero para algo si ya Deutschland es tu mecenas! No es necesario ni ir pues, ni tú tienes que ir, Deutschland ya se las arregla.

—Exacto. Porque ir ahí implica que todos consideran que como van a donarnos dinero, desde luego estamos en deuda con ellos, así que pueden tomarse ciertas libertades y pedirnos hacer toda clase de cosas como monos de feria que desde luego nosotros... estamos obligados a hacer. Así que... ahí tienes, me querías como tu sirviente.

—Ya... Eso veo, aunque Deutschland...

—No creo que él vaya tampoco, ni siquiera sé si sabe a qué contribuye con esa donación ni si es consciente de las ventajas.

—Pero es casi... Como si ÉL fuera en la vida práctica...

Los ojos violetas le miran de reojo.

—Tu marido y no yo —igualmente, no ha dejado de ir para allá.

—Si hacerse cargo de un par de cuestiones administrativas te convirtiera en marido de alguien él estaría casado con media Europa.

—¡Esto es darte dinero de mecenas! ¡No es lo mismo!

—Seguro estará encantado que tú te ocupes en adelante si te hace ilusión.

—Nein, danke. Te daré una pequeña donación.

—Schweiz, no puedes enfadarte cada vez que Deutschland aparece involucrado en un aspecto de mi vida.

—Es que no me enfado cada vez que aparece en tu vida, solo es... La verdad tienes todo, TODO cubierto ya, en gran medida por Deutschland.

El austriaco se encoge de hombros.

—Así que darte dinero para el Musikverein es una de esas cosas. Aun así pensé que tendría gracia ir contigo así de sorpresa como tu marido.

—Ya te he dicho que van a estar encantados contigo.

—Más que con Deutschland que ni siquiera sabe que puede ir. Además tengo nuevas inversiones en tu casa, seguro podré deducir impuesto —le mira de reojo pensando en si habrá sido un poco duro con esto—. Además vas con ese traje —agrega —. Creo que vamos a dejarlos mudos a todos.

—No te pongas celoso si tengo que complacer a alguna ancianita —le mira de reojo.

Las cejas rubias al cielo otra vez.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué va a haber más gente?

—Desde luego, es para todos los inversores y mecenas y con todos los músicos y las personas que trabajan en el Musikverein.

—Verdammt, ¡con razón no funcionan estas cosas! ¡Para que la gente te de su dinero tienes que atenderla personalmente!

—Esta es una forma de... alardear del dinero, así que a la gente le gusta mostrar que son los que más dinero pueden donar sin reparar en la cantidad frente a los demás.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro a Deutschland le encantaría este evento entonces, él suele tener ese gusto de demostrar que no hay nada que todo su dinero no pueda pagar. ¿Y... a que te refieres con complacer a una viejita?

—¿Quieres que le llame y le invitemos?

—Nein, Nein... La viejita, vuelve a la viejita.

—Lo que ocurre es que... ahora lo verás. Suele ser un catering y la gente toma alcohol y come de pie, hablando unos con otros... y siempre hay melómanos en eventos como este y es habitual que a uno u otro músico o bailarín les pidan... exhibiciones o muestras de los proyectos futuros que están patrocinando.

—Yo pensé que sería una cena con un grupo de personas que me presentarían sus planes... ¿Cielos, cuánto dinero quieren? ¿Cincuenta euros?

Se ríe el austriaco por el comentario.

—¿Y qué te va a pedir una viejita que hagas?

—Nein, ya lo verás, esto no es un banco. Liebe, esta es una... actividad menor.

—Eso estoy viendo. Les daré el vuelto y ya está... Quizás pueda pedirte que toques el violín... O a esa chica, Lana, ¿Lena? Qué toque el cello si alguna de esas viejecitas se pone muy persistente contigo.

—Lena, ella toca el violín, Schweiz... aunque creo que para ti tocaría hasta la pandereta si se lo pidieras.

—Eso dices tú —se sonroja un poco con eso—. Pues que me toque el violín.

—Mientras no te toque la flauta.

El helvético se sonroja, mientras su compañero vuelve a reírse.

—¡Sin doble sentido! Y más vale a la viejita no tocarte nada, que va a sentir mi pistola.

Se ríe más.

—¡Es decir, la de metal

—Seguro estarán más encantadas contigo entonces.

—Was? ¿Con que les saque la pistola? —empieza a estacionarse tras el Musikverein.

—Ja, desde luego, seguro nadie le saca algo como eso en mucho tiempo.

—Una pis... Österreich! Hablo de esta —le señala la pistola

Risas de nuevo de parte del austriaco.

—Esa creo que me vetan del Musikverein... Como cuando disparé.

—Ja, así que mejor guarda todas tus pistolas a buen recaudo.

—No voy a dejarlas en el coche —asegura poniendo el freno de mano y abriendo la puerta.

—Bueno, pero que no salgan de tus pantalones.

—Ninguna nada va a salir de mis pantalones a menos que... —se detiene antes de terminar, gracias a todos los cielos.

—Was? —está esperando dentro a que vayas a abrirle la puerta.

—Nada —le mira de reojo y... No es la primera vez que tienen esta situación así qué...—, voy.

—Me interesa saber ese a menos qué...

Suiza se sonroja y se va a darle la vuelta al coche deseando que se le olvide aunque sabe no pasara. Austria espera una respuesta cuando abre la puerta.

—Ehm... Baja.

Lo hace, mirándole.

—No voy a decirte a menos que qué porque ya lo sabes.

—Claro que no —le toma del brazo.

Le deja, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a pensar que se ve JODIDAMENTE GUAPO con ese traje. Deslumbrante (debe ser el Dorado) y completamente perfecto.

—Va a envidiarme todo el Musikverein —susurra.

—Seguramente —sonríe. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y le pone una mano sobre la suya.

—Anda, llévame a donde debamos ir y recuerda que vienes como MI pareja.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —le dirige a la puerta principal.

—Que lo que no quieras hacer puedes tener ese pretexto, de que yo que soy tu principal benefactor... ¡O yo que sé, tú eres el que sabe esas cosas!

—Pensaba que te referías a que tus demandas debían tener preferencia.

—Bueno, eso... Eso es. Mis demandas tienen que tener preferencia, eres mí... Títere o como sea que lo dijeras. Que se consigan a otro miembro de tu orquesta para que les haga caso, hay chicas y Maximilian.

—¿Títere? —responde un poco indignado cuando alguien grita "Herr Österreich!" Y literalmente se desata el caos.

Todo el mundo se gira y acto seguido la marabunta de gente hablando a la vez se le acercan como si fuera el mesías reencarnado en la tierra. Desde luego, Suiza es completamente ignorado, empujado y apartado, mientras se desata la locura.

Suiza levanta las cejas aún sin saber qué es lo que le está pasando por encima. Son personas, querido, personas, y tú les importas un pimiento.

Básicamente.

Suiza pelea unos segundos porque no le separen de Austria pero es inútil, todos están demasiado impresionados e interesados con él y demasiado poco por el helvético, termina en un rincón, como sieeeeempre.

Lo siento.

¡Se suponía que él iba a ser el mecenas que iba a impresionar a todos!

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	4. Chapter 4

Al cabo de un rato, alguien se acerca al helvético, inclinando la cabeza mientras él bebe de una copa de vino dulce que ha conseguido ROBAR de una charola.

—¡Yo a ti te conozco!

—¿A mí?

—¡Seh! ¡Eres el novio! —exclama. Es una chica, lleva la mitad de la cabeza rapada y el pelo oscuro teñido de rubio a la mitad de la melena. Suiza se sonroja un poco.

—¿Tú no eres la chica que me puso maquillaje?

—Rachel —sonríe y le tiende la mano para saludarlo.

—Danke por reconocerme —suelta un poco sarcástico aunque le da la mano y chica, tus manos de músico. Empieza a protestar desde ya o te romperá un dedo. Ella está en el coro, pero igual protesta—. Perdona... —le suelta de golpe y se sonroja un poco más, incomodito, porque esta chica le cae bien.

—Au... que fuerte eres... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me invitaron como inversor y... Bueno, en teoría vine a eso, a que me convencieran de darles dinero. Por lo visto a nadie le interesa una mierda convencerme de nada.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo qué no? ¡A mí me interesa convencerte!

—Vaya, pues debes ser la única. Mira cómo se le fueron encima —señala hacia la masa de gente.

—Ah, eso es porque nunca viene y... dicen que es el mejor para conseguir más dinero.

—Ya, claro... Pregúntenle a Deutschland... Aunque yo podría darle una cantidad infinita de dinero —JA! Ni tú te la crees—. ¡Y mira cómo me está tratando!

—Anda, ¿y qué puedo hacer yo para que la aportes en mi nombre? Ya que soy la única que te hace caso.

—Es difícil que dé dinero a cosas. No sé, tendrías que decirme por qué Österreich y este lugar necesitan mi dinero.

—Bueno, él no lo necesita, pero nosotros... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Esto es... contribuir a las artes es importante, no generamos más dinero pero generamos algo mucho más elevado.

—Eso no sirve. He discutido con él sobre esto mil veces, me parece en parte un desperdicio... Al menos de mi dinero.

—¿Por qué? Creía que te gustaba la música.

Suiza suspira.

—Nein, me gusta la música relacionada con él. Me gusta que él la haga, lo que él piensa con ella, lo que él crea... Pero si alguien más lo hace... Mmm.

—Vamos que te gusta él y punto.

—Nein! —protesta apretando los ojos—. Solo soy un poco más pragmático.

—Pero el arte no trata de pragmatismo.

—Ya, si lo sé muy bien. Es de cosas artísticas y eso... Me desespera un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque oírlo un rato es bonito y relajante pero nada más.

—¿Y nada más?

—Pues no sé qué más hacer luego. Österreich a veces se frustra, y ensaya y se equivoca.

—Pero... ¿y no lo sientes?

—Que se frustre, sí.

—¡No, hombre! —se ríe—. Lo que expresa la música.

Suiza vuelve a suspirar.

—Cuando Österreich compone, siento un poco... Pero menos de lo que debería.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Que estoy oyendo algo perfecto que... Se sincroniza conmigo. Como si mi corazón fuera el metrónomo de su música. Ehm...

—¿En serio?

—Es idiota. Lo sé, lo siento.

—Nein, es increíble, eso no lo he sentido yo nunca.

—Seguramente es solo sugestión por culpa de que Österreich siempre me dice que oye mi corazón —murmura avergonzado.

—Oh, puede que lo haga, a veces les dice eso a los solistas también, pero no era a lo que me refería.

—¿Le dice eso a alguien más? —pregunta levantando las cejas un poquito desconsolado. ¡¿Que le iban a decir ahora?! ¡¿Que también le ponía a alguien más el pelo tras la oreja?!

—Ja, dice que sabe cuándo están bombeando demasiado deprisa y el cuerpo les pide más aire y por eso no pueden aguantar la nota.

—Ya, ya, eso de saber cuándo se bombea más deprisa es su especialidad —suspira—. ¿Entonces a qué te referías?

—¡Pues a sentir lo que trata de transmitir!

—Ah... ¿No has sentido eso de sincronizarte?

—Lo he sentido al cantar en perfecta armonía con el coro, pero no con el corazón.

—A decir verdad yo creía... —empieza y se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Aja?

—Que Österreich la había compuesto acompasada conmigo, pero ahora que dices lo del corazón resulta obvio pensar que... Bueno, los corazones en general suenan a diferentes ritmos, solo es una pieza musical con un ritmo normal.

—Ah, no, seguramente lo hizo, suele hacer esa clase de cosas, por eso su música es súper complicada y súper sutil, es muy difícil de entender.

—¿Lo crees?

—Nein, nein, no lo creo, lo sé. Hay un chico por ahí... no recuerdo el nombre, que sí que la entiende, pero no viene mucho por aquí. Pero para los demás es muy difícil.

—Italien.

—Ah... no lo sé, quizás sí sea él, un chico así súper guapo, que se ríe un montón y... sí que creo que es italiano, sí. Que siempre está coqueteando por ahí... no sabía que lo conocías, a lo mejor ha venido hoy también.

—Nein, no creo que haya venido.

—Canta súper bien, tiene una voz súper dulce... Si me cantara al oído en susurros te juro que se me caían las bragas.

Oooojos en blanco

—Y no conoces a su padre, creo que es aún peor.

—¿En serio?

—Y más dispuesto a cantarte al oído como le hagas caso... A ti y a todas. A la vez.

—Ah, nah, entonces no mola, además, seguro que es demasiado mayor. Prefiero a chicos como tú entonces, que me hacen caso solo a mí.

—¡Yo no te hago caso solo a ti! Y soy el esposo de tu jefe —protesta un poco y se sonroja aunque la chica no le desagrada—. Aunque ni parece en realidad...

—Vale, vale, no te pongas nervioso —se ríe—. Con lo guapo que va, que ha venido hasta con el traje de novio... aunque el otro día le quedaba mejor.

—Le queda perfecto igual... —susurra Suiza mirándole y pensando que hace solo un rato le había abrazado, desnudos y le había dicho que le quería. A pesar del sonrojo, sonríe.

—Aun así el día de la boda estaba como más radiante... pero bueno, volviendo al asunto. Sí sabes a lo que me refiero con sentir lo que quiere transmitir, ¿verdad? Es decir, la música trata de expresar sentimientos que son difíciles de expresar con palabras, incluso estados de ánimo, de eso se trata. En general es fácil, una música alegre significa sentimientos positivos, una triste son sentimientos más oscuros, como un cuadro de unas flores en un jardín o de un paisaje lluvioso de un cementerio.

—El problema es con música como la de mi boda, que es evidentemente alegre y que yo debería de... Entender más cosas. O música que no es de él pero cómo la expresa, o más difícil aún, cómo la dirige, debería hacerme entender cosas.

—Es que... es de sentir, sí y es que está en general expresando cosas muy complejas y... además él, de forma muy compleja. Bueno, yo no le conozco demasiado pero... espera, ya verás —toma a Suiza de la mano y tira de él—. ¡Lena!

—Oh, mein gott... —Suiza aprieta un poco los ojos con ese nombre.

—¡Lena, Lena, mira quien está aquí! —exclama Rachel cuando por fin la encuentra, hablando con una de las ancianitas antes mencionadas.

—¿No ves que estoy ocu...? —empieza ella a protestar con ese tono de riña imitando a Austria y se me muere la frase en la boca cuando ve a Suiza, que se sonroja de manera inevitable por lo que Austria le ha explicado.

—Ahm... Ehh... Ha-Hallo.

—Lena, Schweiz está pensando en invertir, pero estaría más inspirado para ello si entendiera la música de Herr mandamás —explica Rachel y Lena se sonroja cuando Suiza se sonroja.

—Es Herr Österreich —riñe ella.

—Bueno, sí, cómo sea, el caso es que tú eres quien le conoce más, así que...—se pone tras Suiza y lo empuja hacia ella—. Explícale.

Suiza sonreiría con el asunto de Herr mandamás de no ser porque está muy nerviosito.

—S-Solo si quieres hacerlo... —balbucea Suiza.

—W-Was? —vacila ella, pero Rachel ya se está yendo, así que mira de nuevo a Suiza y se sonroja un poco.

—Eh... Ehm... Es solo a veces que me cuesta trabajo entenderle.

—Uhm... ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Cuando dirige un concierto... Como saber exactamente qué quiere decir.

Se revuelve un poco nerviosa y piensa en ello unos segundos humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Es que no tienes ninguna sensibilidad o qué?

—Ehm... Tengo poca. Quizás más bien es solo que quiero entender de manera demasiado clara.

Lena hace los en blanco.

—Was? ¡Lo siento, yo no soy artista como ustedes pero me gustaría entenderles!

—Vale, mira... es difícil, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es más entendible si nada más el compositor o interprete te explican lo que pretenden, aunque la mayoría detestan explicarlo porque significa que no han hecho lo bastante bien su obra.

—Eso mismo pasa con Österreich pero no es que él no haga bien su obra, solo yo soy un poco duro de mente.

—Bastante duro de mente, diría yo —protesta—. ¿Qué crees que puede estar expresando él?

—E-Es que... Una cosa es... Lo que yo quisiera que expresara y otra lo que realmente expresa.

—Ah, encima tenemos que lidiar con tus inseguridades y con las suyas. No me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en casarte con él.

—Was? ¿Cuáles inseguridades suyas?

—¿Cómo que cuáles?

—Ja, has dicho que tienen que lidiar con sus inseguridades. ¿Cuáles?

—¡Pues las que él tiene! ¿Por qué crees que su música es tan difícil de entender? Parece una contradicción de términos, pero es así.

—¿Él es inseguro y por ello su música es difícil de entender? —¡Esa es toda una revelación!—. Y tú sí... Pero... ¿Por qué es inseguro? ¿Inseguro con qué? Él siempre sabe perfectamente lo que quiere-

—¿De veras consideras extraño que alguien no quiera ser completamente revelador al mostrar sus sentimientos?

—Nein, solo que... Pensé que justamente los expresaba con música para que fuera no tan claro.

—Nein —ojos en blanco—. La música solo es un medio, igual que las palabras, el mensaje puede ser tremendamente evidente y revelador o puede estar más encriptado.

—Nada con Österreich nunca es tremendamente evidente ni revelador. Y... ¿Tú entiendes? ¿Sabes desencriptar lo que dice?

—A veces... igual que en un idioma, hay signos que son comunes y que siempre implican lo mismo cuando se usan de forma recurrente que ayudan a entender que está aportando.

—¿Y tú podrías ayudarme a distinguirlos y traducirlos?

Ella le mira y... respira profundamente.

—No es una ciencia y no siempre funciona igual, es muy sutil... y complicado, pero elige una pieza y veremos qué podemos hacer.

—La música de mi boda.

—La música de tu boda habla de ti, desde luego y como se siente contigo.

—Es que yo asumo que se siente muy bien y... Bueno, algo de eso si nos casamos, pero debe haber algo más intrincado en una pieza tan larga. Algo que, no quisiera yo perderme solo por no entenderlo.

—Mmm... ¿Tienes por casualidad la grabación? En realidad esto puede resultar un poco largo...

Hombre que si no la tiene.

—Ja, siempre la... Ehm... Bueno. Aquí la traigo por pura casualidad en el teléfono. Pero tengo prohibido mostrártela con las bocinas del teléfono... —se rasca la mejilla y le mira —. Entiendo, es un ejercicio que tomaría mucho tiempo de tu parte.

—Vas a... ¿entonces vas a aportar dinero si te explico esto? —pregunta de repente nerviosa, completamente falta de tacto. Suiza se humedece los labios.

—¿Cuánto dinero? ¿Es deducible?

—Ehm... no lo sé...

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco. Son músicos, no tienen ni idea de finanzas.

—Ustedes Österreicher no saben nada de finanzas, MEIN GOTT! —protesta—. Ala, te daré algo de dinero. Ja.

—Vale, vamos —asiente poniéndose nerviosa por llevarle a un lugar más privado.

Suiza mira a Austria por última vez pensando que no va siquiera a notar que se ha ido y ahí se va tras la chica.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	5. Chapter 5

Lena dirige a Suiza por dentro de los pasillos y los camerinos a una sala de estudio donde hay un reproductor de música y espacios cerrados y aislados de sonido, con mesas para grabación.

—Mein gott... Esto no lo conocía —mira alrededor

—Es... un pequeño estudio de grabación ¡Solo te he traído aquí porque me has pedido eso y vas a donar dinero!

—Ya, ya... ¡Solo digo que no había venido! —levanta las manos y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Bueno, pues no es como yo quiera que estés aquí!

—¡No es que vaya a hacer nada malo ni a robarme nada!

—¡Más te vale!

—Was? ¡No es como que se me ocurriera siquiera robar aquí! —se rebusca entre la ropa y saca de ahí dentro un iPod. EL iPod que trae a todos lados con su navaja suiza.

—Bien, porque obviamente TODOS iban a saberlo —se lo quita de la mano con un movimiento brusco.

—¡Con cuidado! —chillonea preocupado por su iPod aunque sin ir detrás de él—. Y deja de acusarme de ladrón.

—Sé perfectamente cómo tratar los aparatos que hay aquí, idiota, no tienes que decirme —replica yendo a conectarlo para que se reproduzca.

—¡No me llames idiota!

Ella bufa y no responde, haciendo que suene. Suiza se sonroja y cruza los brazos.

La mujer se cruza de brazos, le mira de reojo y se sonroja. El rubio los descruza al notar que han hecho lo mismo a la vez, sonrojándose un poco más.

—¿Qué puedes oír aquí?

—La música que he oído una y mil veces, cosas que me recuerdan a MI la boda, pero...

—Nein, escucha con atención, es el inicio de una historia, está aquí hablando de tu padre y de su infancia... por eso son los sonidos así con un montón de percusión y con ritmos tribales.

—¡Ohhh! —alza las cejas impresionado.

—Los dos violines sois vosotros ¿Los oyes? Se mantienen durante toda la pieza. Ahora son muy agudos relacionándose con la infancia en contraste con lo grave de los tambores.

Suiza abre la boca y se sienta dónde puede, cerrando los ojos.

—Son muy similares y se solapan uno con el otro, todo el rato suenan casi a la vez... más adelante irán separándose cada vez más y de hecho el tuyo tendrá una evolución más grave, pero falta mucho para eso. ¿Qué crees que siente cuando oyes esto?

—Que no entiendo nada... Eso creo que siente —susurra deteniéndose un poco de la silla—. No me había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo no vas a entender? ¡Esta es la parte más fácil!

—Es que para mí solo suena bonito. Pero los dos violines; es perfectamente claro.

—Escúchalos, ¿qué hacen?

—Juegan. Hablan, se susurran... Seguramente uno le canta al otro y ese otro le cuida...

Le mira de reojo y parpadea porque eso no lo acababa de entender ella, pero suena muy apurado.

—¿Sí oyes? ¡Es... Uno es él y el otro yo! —Sonríe un poco—. Esto es aún más bonito de lo que era.

—Sí lo oigo —piensa que de hecho, ella está tocando uno de ellos

—Es suave y a la vez... Es que... ¡Dime más! —sigue así, te dará un gran cheque.

—Bueno, él insistía en hacer muy muy fuerte la percusión aquí, estaba intentando que se oyera imponente y atemorizante.

—Eso es por Vater quizás. Muchas veces nos moríamos de miedo los dos... Quizás éramos mayores y la ruptura...

—Nein, mira... —echa adelante un poco la música adelante—. Fíjate ahora, han desaparecido los tambores y se han añadido instrumentos de viento muy graves, esto es la muerte de su padre.

—Ohhh, siempre me parecía esa parte algo muy oscuro y triste...

—Exacto —sonríe un poco.

—Pero es la muerte de Vater —abre los ojos e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Tú como sabes esas cosas?

—Yo estoy tocando ahí, en eso que oyes... en general suele darnos indicaciones sobre cómo quiere que suene o qué quiere que interpretemos.

—Y qué quería que interpretaras... ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba! Vamos, sigue así.

—L-La siguiente parte es... es mi preferida, fue muy difícil de hacer y la repetimos muchas veces, pero es sublime.

—¿Cuándo nos separamos? —Suiza se revuelve en su lugar, nervioso—. La siguiente parte me angustia, ahora entiendo por qué.

—E-El violín más grave es el que tocaba yo, me hizo cambiarle las cuerdas y es el que te representa a ti...

Suiza asiente mordiéndose el labio.

—Y después desaparezco, supongo.

—S-Se supone que es una... una discusión, y t-tenía que interpretar tu fuerza y tu agresividad y tu determinación, se supone que cada vez iba perdiendo la inocencia y fue muy difícil, no salió igual aquí con Herr Österreich que luego cuando toqué con Hans en la iglesia.

—De las muy pocas veces que he querido saber tocar el violín en mi vida... Es esta. Pero... Es que debía explicarme esto...

—Supongo que esperaba que lo entendieras...

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Es que lo he escuchado cientos de veces...

—¿Y?

—Y ahora me hace más sentido... Mucho más sentido.

Sonríe un poquito ella. Suiza la mira de reojo bastante agradecido.

—Ehm... l-luego entra Marcel con la guitarra y yo pasé a tocar la viola al fondo, como parte de la armonía.

—Ese es el idiota de España. Eso sí había pensado. ¡Siempre que hay guitarrita tiene que ver con él! ¡Pero ahora hace mucho más sentido! ¿Tú crees que todo mundo entendió esto así, tal cual, durante la boda?

—No, no todo el mundo...

—Pero yo debía haberlo entendido mejor —baja un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué entendiste?

—Entendí que... Es lo mejor que he oído nunca, lo más bonito y complicado. Y que soy yo y lo que yo significo para él. Y que puedo oírlo cientos de veces sin que me canse y... Que es como si estuviera junto a mí aunque no esté pero... No algo tan tangible como nuestra historia.

—Él decía... todo el tiempo...—empieza, no muy segura de decírselo—. En realidad la historia solo es el hilo conductor sobre el que montar las distintas piezas —opta por cambiar de tema.

—¿Decía todo el tiempo que la historia es el hilo conductor? ¿Qué tipo de piezas?

—Nein... decía que…

—¿Aja? —la mira con sus profundos ojos verdes. El chantaje a Lena que no sabe que le hace, ella se sonroja y se echa un poco para atrás.

—Que tú ibas a pensar que era... perfecto, que era lo mejor que habías oído nuca, fuera como fuera.

Suiza se sonroooooja.

—Ja, ya me ha dicho eso a mí también y posiblemente tenga razón pero no creo estar exagerando cuando digo que es una pieza muy buena aunque a él no le guste del todo...

—En realidad él decía que quería que tú no estuvieras equivocado.

—Yo le dije que conociéndole a él y sus habilidades, no tendríamos problema alguno en que yo me equivocara. Supongo que significan muchos gritos frustrados porque él cree que las cosas no son tan perfectas como deberían...

—Es un buen resumen.

—¿Cómo conseguiste ser tú la favorita?

—Was?

—Eres la favorita de Österreich, la única que puede tocar el Stradivarius. Debes ser sumamente talentosa —se levanta y se le acerca un poco.

Ella parpadea y se sonroja otra vez.

—¿O no?

—W-W-Wa... Aaas?

Se encoge de hombros el suizo.

Lena traga saliva y de repente le siente muy cerca y muy... a solas en una sala insonorizada. Lo que te podría hacer… Si fuera latino... Y se estuviera enterando de algo. Y es que está todo el mundo fuera y esto sería súper excitante.

—Me imagino que Österreich supo ver al instante tus características y habilidades. A mí me tomaría mucho tiempo.

La violinista se humedece los labios.

—Pero seguramente si te las buscara te encontraría habilidades ocultas —asegura refiriéndose a que seguro tiene habilidades matemáticas o financieras o con las armas o algo así. Cierra los ojos y hace un gesto con la mano maravillado de sus nuevas habilidades sociales.

Ella traga saliva y es que no se atreve a acercarse casi a Suiza pero...

—Todo mundo las tiene, cosas... Útiles de las que a mí me gustan

Es que... de repente se levanta y le besa. Suiza abre los ojos DECIDIDAMENTE tomado por la mayor y más absoluta sorpresa. Así abiertos como PLATOS. ¡Porque esto nunca, nunca le pasa a él! Se queda como siempre bastante inmóvil e impresionado porque Francia además le tatuó en la frente que uno NUNCA debe quitarse de un beso.

Ella parpadea porque no se lo devuelve.

Él levanta suavemente una mano y se la pone suavemente en el pecho... Lo cual no sé si resulte peor, Lena se sonroja muchísimo más y trata de abrirle un poco los labios y profundizar.

Suiza lo hace solo un poquito, le roza la lengua con la suya por instinto.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando el helvetico entreabre los labios casi para profundizar es que nota que le ha puesto la mano en un ¡PECHO DE MUJER! Quita la mano y gira la cara algo alarmado.

Y ella se queda con un palmo de narices sin saber qué ha pasado.

—Pe-Perdona.

—Tengo que irme —Lena se levanta apretando los ojos.

Suiza aprieta los ojos también porque de verdad él no quería tocarle el pecho, ¡Solo la estaba empujando un poco porque le había besado!

Ella se va sin mirarle, roja como un tomate.

Mein gott in himmel, ¡no le podía decir a Austria nunca que esto había pasado porque iba a ser súper incómodo! ¡¿Por qué le había besado?! O sea... ¡Es que era el marido de Austria! Y... Ella había sido amable con él y él estaba hablando con ella, siendo amable y teniendo buena conversación y...

¡Pero era todo sin ese giro de ESO raro! ¡Quizás él había hecho algo que hacía que ella mal entendiera sus intenciones! ¡Pero de verdad que él quería a Austria y... La chica e-era la violinista de Austria!

Sale de ahí casi corriendo y a la mitad recuerda que... ¡Ha dejado su iPod!

Y si se lo dices, la va a echar.

¡No no no! ¡No se lo va a decir! Pero esto es como Sheldon Cooper cuando tiene un secreto.

Se pregunta si decirle a Rachel y pedirle consejo, luego piensa que seguramente la niña esa podría decírselo a todos y conseguir lo que no quiere, que es que Austria se entere.

Bien pensado.

Pero es que la pobre chica amable que le había esclarecido los secretos del corazón de Austria no podía quedarse sin el mejor trabajo posible solo porque él le había dado unas señales incorrectas. Así que en un arranque de brillantez momentánea, al recuperar su teléfono, decide que quien mejor que su mejor amigo Inglaterra para ayudarle, como siempre, a resolver este tipo de líos.

Inglaterra que está... no sé dónde está… Francia dice que en su cama

¡Ugh! ¡Siempre con lo mismo!

Ugh, vale, en el cine con él.

No, en el cine no. En una exposición de Mucha. Hemos dicho.

¡No va a estar tirándoselo en una exposición!

Nadie se lo está tirando, están VIENDO la expo.

¡Así de ganas tienes, Inglaterra?

Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la boca y se sonroja de muerte.

Seguramente llegaron tarde a la inauguración por estar haciendo exactamente eso antes de ir

Y muy probablemente volverán y harán eso mismo en lo que está pensando Inglaterra.

¡Que noooo!

Desde luego que sí.

Pero ahora mismo están de la mano, dedos entrelazados, perfectamente sonrientes y relajados con una copa de vino en la otra mano, viendo las bonitas cosas expuestas... Inglaterra se mueve de un lado a otro, nerviosito. Porque quiere preguntar algo.

¿Preguntar qué?

Si se... están... peleando un poquito... barra coqueteando.

Seguuuuroooo. Riendo un poco tontamente, molestándose e ignorando al mundo en general.

Noooooooo.

¿Cómo no?

Es que le gusta.

A Francia también.

Noooooo.

Mucho en realidad, le encanta discutir y más con vino.

Nooooooo no está más relajado y chistoretín.

Exactamente.

Que noooo.

Lo cual hace que Francia este mucho más sonriente.

¡Y no está más guapo por eso!

Si lo está, igual que Inglaterra que estando así llama aún más su atención.

Noooo porque no le está susurrando tonterías al oído mientras se ríe y recibiendo besitos secretos y cariñitos con la nariz.

Noooooo

Oh sí. E ignorando a todos los que quieren ligar con él.

¡Bueno, eso más le vale!

No lo hace ni a propósito, ni se entera de que hay más gente.

Ugh. Es que así se van a desaparecer... (y nunca va a contestar al teléfono)

Caca

Suiza dice que porfiiiiis

Mmm... veamos... ¿Francia se va a distraer con algo? Francia... Mmm… A Francia lo distraerá la mujer encargada de la exposición, de esa manera insistente que suelen tener algunas personas cuando necesitan de manera imprescindible que les hagas caso. Todo esto para presidir el brindis.

Es que Inglaterra no quiere soltar a Francia

¿Y alguien cree que Francia quiere soltar a Inglaterra? Después de que le abandonó.

Pero peroooo…

Además con lo verdes que se le ven hoy los ojos y lo absolutamente tonto de su humor que hace que se siga riendo varios minutos después de un mismo chiste tonto.

¡Eso es porque es un tonto!

Que va a ser un tonto él, el tonto es Inglaterra.

Nooo

Sí que lo eeees. Un toooonto, tonto tontiiiisimoooo

Nooooooooooo

Es que las risitas de Francia... Y le da un besito en la mejilla. Toma un traguito de vino y le hace un comentario sutilmente vulgar de su culo.

Inglaterra le empuja muerto de risa.

Y Francia tiene que abrazarle para que no le tire. El británico lo abraza de vuelta porque es una nena y no quiere que se caiga.

¡Y es ahí cuando alguien se les planta enfrente harto ya de hablarle a Francia porque tiene que hacer lo del brindis!

Inglaterra no se entera en primer momento hasta que lo ve y se queda paralizado, sonrojándose de muerte.

Francia sonríe tan tranquilo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

El inglés lo empuja para que se separe.

Lo hace de la manera más elegante posible aunque fulmina a la mujer por haberles interrumpido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—E-El brindis, ¿recuerda que debe presidirlo?—la chica le sonríe un poco sonrojada igualmente a pesar de la fulminación.

Inglaterra hace mutis por el foro. Y desaparece en una nube de humo todo así muy a la Hamlet. Y ahí suena su teléfono y pega un salto porque seguía espiando a Francia... Eso pasa.

Suiza pasea de un lado a otro, nervioso.

—Hello?

—England! Hello. Soy Schweiz, tu amigo Schweiz.

—Eh? Ah! AH! Switzerland!

—Yes, Yes. Switzerland. Hello.

—Ehm... ah, hello —risa nerviosa.

—Tengo un problema terrible, siento molestarte. ¿Estás ocupado?

—What? No, no... No estoy en una exposición en el musee d'Orsay ni en Paris ni nada...—porqué insistes en parecer culpable con todo lo que haces es un misterio que solo tú entiendes, Inglaterra.

—Ah, ¿en Orsay? Qué bien...

—¡Nooo!

—¿No? —se ha confundido en lo que has dicho porque ¿quién dice que no está en un sitio que sí está?

—¡He dicho que no estoy ahí!

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces que tiene que ver?

—Nothing! I'm just... ¡No estoy ahí!

—Eh... Vale, vale. Yo tengo un problema.

—Es mejor que no tengas ningún problema con ello porque así es.

—Con... What? ¡No! No tengo ningún problema con eso... Tengo un problema mío

—¿Ah... tuyo?

—Yes! Uno terrible... Escúchame bien... Estoy en Wien con Österreich

—¿Ah... aja?

—Él tiene una... Hay una mujer, una chica que trabaja con él en el Musikverein. La chica consentida, ¡el primer violín!

—No la conozco.

—Tocó ella en la orquesta obviamente... En nuestra boda —se revuelve—. E-El problema es que estaba yo con ella a solas y...

—¿Aja?

—¡No le digas a nadie lo que voy a contarte!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te has acostado con ella?

—WAS?! Nein! ¡No no no! ¡No! ¡No sería capaz! Solo creo que ella entendió algo mal y me ha dado un beso.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡¿Como que y?!

—¿Y qué más?

—¡Y nada más! Ella creyó que YO le estaba dando pie... Y no fue intencional, de verdad... No quiero que la corran. Es una buena muchacha que le ha explicado muchas cosas.

—Bueno, entonces dile que fue un malentendido y no le digas nada a Austria.

—Ella ya se fue, claro. Pero es que no decirle nada a Österreich... ¿Qué debería decirle? Él siempre SABE.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hay cámaras ahí también?

—Was? ¿Cómo que cámaras? No necesita cámaras, él solo me ve y me lee como un libro.

—Bueno... ¿y qué? Solo es un beso, isn't it?

—Pero no fue solo un beso... Fue todo un beso.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—¿Cómo que cual? Pues... ¡Fue así con lengüita!

—¿Con... lengüita? —tiene que repetirlo por lo ridículo que suena.

—Ja! —se tapa la cara—. Nunca me había ocurrido esto.

—Mmmm... ¿y qué crees que pase?

—¡Que si se entera la va a correr! England, tú sabes mentir perfectamente, ¿dime, qué le digo?

—¡No le digas que la besaste a ella!

—¡Yo no la besé! Y no, no le voy a decir, ¡pero le tengo que decir que pasó algo raro!

—Solo dile que alguien te besó por error.

—Va a saber que es ella. Creo. No sé.

—Dile que fue alguien más.

—A-Aja... ¿Que no sé quién?

—No, ¿cómo no vas a saber?

—Quien sea que me haya besado... Va a correr a esa persona.

—¿Por?

—Bueno yo correría a quien fuera que le besara de mis empleados.

—Pero él siempre está besando a gente y no pasa nada, ¿no?

—WAS?!

—Pues... a Germany y Prussia y eso... ¿no?

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? —es que le está dando un infarto a Suiza.

—¿No? Siempre dicen...

—¡¿Quién dice?!

—No sé, todos.

El helvético se queda con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir.

—¿No? Es decir... nunca pasa nada porque no es más que eso.

—¡Pero un beso es un beso!

—Bueno, como cuando Galia...

—Pero eso está... Mal. No debía haber pasado. ¿Ha pasado con Preussen y con Deutschland entonces? ¿Con quién más?

De hecho piensa que... Es como ellos dos acostándose.

—No sé, con todos, ¿no? Como cuando jugamos a la botella.

—¿Tu besas a mucha gente?

—¿Yo? —piensa en la última vez que besó a alguien que no fuera Francia y no se acuerda.

—Ja. Dices que pasa todo el tiempo... Pero yo solo beso a Österreich.

—Bueno, ahora besaste a esta chica.

—¿Y tú? Espera ¡Yo no la bese! ¿Y tú?

—Yo... yo... pffff, of course, continuamente estoy besando a... a todos.

—Waaaaas?! ¿En... En los labios? ¡¿Como con lengua?!

—Lo que digo es que si se enfada tú puedes decirle de Germany y Prussia.

—Vale, vale... —aprieta los ojos—, quizás debería ir a buscarle.

—Y Spain y... Rom ¿Y no besó a Helena también? Alguien lo dijo, creo...

—Waaaaas?! ¡¿A... Helena?! ¡¿Y cuándo besó a Spanien?! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Recientemente?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Y a saber si con Italy o Ungarn —Inglaterra, no más alcohol para ti esta noche—. I don't know...

—A UNGARN?!

—¿No?

—¡Voy a ir a decirle una o dos cosas!

—Ok... oye, llámame luego a ver qué ha pasado. O ya te llamo yo mañana. ¡Se fuerte y no dejes que te ningunee!

—Nein, Nein! ¡¿Cómo puede engañarme con Spanien y Ungarn?!

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Que se entere! —insiste animándole y lo peor es que el muy enanito maligno se ríe por lo bajini. Mañana no se va a acordar de nada.

De hecho, cuelga haciendo mijijiji, se va a por otra copa y a por alguien a quien besar que no sea Francia... que seguramente es Francia igual. Pensando que ha fastidiado a España de algún modo con eso. ¿Quién sabe por qué?

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	7. Chapter 7

Suiza sale de ahí buscando a Austria, que está... tocando el violín frente a todo el mundo.

Maravilloso, tocando el violín... Eso acaba de salvarte, Austria, porque Suiza no es tan impulsivo.

Suiza se mueve entre la gente con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado haciéndose camino y cuando llega a enfrente de Austria se detiene con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Austria... le oye y sonríe más cuando lo hace, abriendo un ojo para asegurarse que es él antes de volver a cerrarlos y cambiar a una postura más pomposa e impresionante, aunque un poco más incómoda.

Suiza bufa un poquito pero casi del todo en silencio antes de volver a moverse y esperar pacientemente a que Austria termine, mirándole intensamente ¡y pensando en besos que se pudo haber dado con Hungría o con España! ¡Y con Alemania y con Prusia! ¡¿Cuándo?!

Va a tardaaaaaaaaar porque cuando acaba tooodos vuelve a aplaudir y le piden más.

—Österreich... —intenta interrumpir cuando acaba.

Es inútil porque le piden bises.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, y bufa aún más, volviendo a "enfadarse", entre lo que le ha arengado Inglaterra y lo que ya traía de que nadie le haga caso.

Es que... es que no puedes salir con la diva.

¡Pero es que la diva! ¡Ugh! ¿No que querían su dinero? ¡Nunca debió traerle!

Eso decía Austria.

Ya, como siempre se arrepiente. ¡Nunca debió salir de casa!

—Österreich —insiste después del tercer bis y Austria promete a todos que en un rato más, que ahora tiene que descansar.

Suiza espera completamente impaciente pero... Sin hacer nada, con los brazos cruzados hasta que Austria guarda el violín. Se acuerda con el violín de lo que le explicó Lena también de la pieza de la boda y entra un poco en pánico un instante por su iPod hasta que lo siente en el bolsillo interno del saco. Decide que primero lo primero...

Austria le sonríe y se le acerca.

—Primero que nada... —le toma de la cintura, se pone de puntas y tira de él hacia sí mismo dándole un beso en los labios

El moreno levanta las cejas porque además están MUY en público. Y así como se lo dio, el helvético le suelta dando un paso atrás y mirando a otro lado.

—E-Eso no tiene nada que ver con todo lo demás.

Y esta vez es Austria quien se va un poco detrás mientras se oyen risitas y comentarios. Vale, eso lo hace vacilar un poco y volver a abrazarle un poquito, bajando el tono de voz. Porque le ha gustado mucho entender mejor la música de la boda.

—Pe-Pero igualmente estoy enfadado —susurra.

—¿Lo estás?

—Ja. Entre otras múltiples cosas. Tuve un accidente.

—¿Un accidente?

—Fue un accidente. Una chica me besó, pero ya lo resolví. ¡¿Y cómo es eso de que tu besas a Deutschland y a Prussen... Y a Spanien?! ¡¿Y a Ungarn?!

—Was?

—¡Me lo han dicho!

—¿Has besado a una chica?

—Me ha besado una... Ancianita.

—¿Quién? —levanta las cejas.

—U-Una mujer mayor que me acorraló en el pasillo... —se sonroja.

—¿Perdona?

—¡Estás perdiendo el foco!

—Me parece bastante impresionante este asunto.

—¡A mí me parece mucho más impresionante que tu besuquees a todo el mundo todo el tiempo!

—¿Que yo besuqueo a quién?

—A todos! ¡A Deutschland y a Preussen y peor aún a Spanien y a Ungarn!

—¿Cuando?

—¡Recientemente! ¡Todos lo saben!

—Todos menos yo, por lo menos.

—Nein, todos! England me lo dijo y cuando England dice esas cosas es porque France las sabe.

—¿Y te fías de lo que dice France?

—¡Me fío de que France siempre sabe cosas de Spanien! ¿Por qué besas a Spanien?

—Hace como mil años que no beso a Spanien.

—¿Y por qué England dice que estás besando a todo el mundo y yo no me entero?

—¿Por qué has llamado a England?

—Porque me besó esta mujer y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Y has ido a hablar con England antes que conmigo?

—¡Tú estabas ocupado tocando el violín!

—Tú me has traído aquí y has besado a una mujer... ¿y tú te enfadas conmigo?

—¡No he besado a una mujer! De hecho... De hecho ha pasado otra cosa.

—¿Aja?

—Algo bonito... —le mira a los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Algo que debió pasar hace tiempo... Pero yo a veces soy un idiota... —traga saliva—. ¿Te has enfadado por lo del beso? No debí contarte.

—¿Debo enfadarme?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Yo debo enfadarme?

—Por lo que yo sé, no.

—¿Ha-Has conseguido dinero?

—Ja, seguro.

—Está chica tuya... El primer violín... —se sonroja un poco haciéndose el desinteresado y sintiéndose súper obvio.

—Lena.

—Ella. Estuvo explicándome unas cosas de... Ehm... Ti.

—¿Aja?

—Y de la boda. Creo que se ganó un cheque —se sonroja y no le mira.

—Debió ser un buen beso —se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño y deduciendo.

—WAS?!

Le mira por encima de las gafas, significativamente.

—¿Por qué iba a besarme una chica de estas poniendo en riesgo su trabajo y mientras hablamos de nuestra boda, Österreich? —aprieta los ojos.

—Porque le gustas y no creo que una anciana haya intentado nada contigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Tú mismo bromeabas sobre eso hace un rato! ¡Ella me explicó sobre la música de la boda!

—Bromeaba, tú lo has dicho.

Suiza le mira a los ojos y le toma la cara con las manos.

—Was? Me da lo mismo, porque hoy me he enterado de cómo escuchar la música de la boda.

Pone los ojos violetas en blanco porque bastante le crispa que le hayan tenido que explicar.

—¡Eh... Eh! Mírame —le acaricia un poco una mejilla—. Te casaste con alguien muy poco hábil, pero no insensible.

—Estás en racha esta noche, Schweiz.

El nombrado se humedece los labios y mantiene la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—Estoy consiguiendo decirte un montón de cosas incorrectas, pero el trasfondo es muy importante.

—Estás haciendo un montón de cosas de dudosa utilidad.

—Estoy intentando entender un poco mejor nuestros fallos y nuestros aciertos. Y mis inseguridades y las tuyas... —elige las palabras con cuidado.

—Trayéndome a un evento que no quería asistir, preguntando algo que no quería que preguntaras, besándote con una persona de mi confianza y luego viniendo enfadado a acusarme de quién sabe qué con media Europa. No sé si quiero tanto tu dinero, sinceramente.

Se le queda mirando unos segundos más con esa lista de cosas y luego baja la mirada verde. Era verdad que no quería venir, que había arruinado seguramente a la pobre chica y además Inglaterra...

—No pensé que iría así la noche en lo absoluto —susurra—. Lo siento.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira.

—Y pregunté porque... Mi cabeza dura no le hace justicia a lo que tú quieres decirme... Y yo quiero saber qué quieres decirme. Cada palabra.

—Así nunca vas a aprender y siento que destruyes mi trabajo, porque para eso, para explicártelo, nada más podría haberte explicado en vez de componer todo eso.

—No pienses que destruyo nada, bitte —le toma de la mano—. A veces pienso que tienes razón cuando dices que soy un cabrero venido a más... No se aprender a ser sensible y parece que cada acción que tomó para intentar apréndelo te llevas pensar algo que creo que va llevarme a que esto no funcione.

—No he dicho que lo piense, he dicho que lo siento... pero en fin, dejémoslo, el mal ya está hecho y no se va a deshacer así.

Suiza asiente un poquito.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para compensar la sarta de cosas que han ido mal hoy?

—Debería mandarte con Maximilian a que compres todo cuanto te venda.

—Igualmente voy a hacerte un cheque.

—No sé con quién tienes que hablar para eso.

—A Maximilian o a Lena o... A Rachel. Bitte no corras a Lena, creo de verdad que fue un malentendido.

—¿Y qué hago con ella? ¿La dejo como si no pasara nada y me diera igual o fuera yo un infeliz que no supiera?

Suiza le mira agobiado.

—Mándala un mes a Amerika, a la filarmónica de Chicago o de New York.

—¿Un mes de vacaciones?

—¡Que lo pague ella! Vale, no ahí, a Russland.

—No puedo obligarla a pagar un mes en el exilio, solo puedo decirle que aquí no vuelva en un mes, es decir... vacaciones.

—Es buena violinista.

—Pero no es muy lista, eso está claro.

—Quizás podrías decidir esto en unos días con la cabeza fría.

—Por eso quiero que lo decidas tú.

—¿Qué tal que fue mi culpa? Que yo le di a entender a ella de alguna manera que decididamente no sé cuál fue, que...

—¿Tú culpa?

—Ja, que yo le hice pensar que podía acercarse a mí así...

—Es decir, ¿tú la provocaste?

—No a propósito pero estábamos hablando y yo quise ser amable... Y había bebido un poco de más.

—¿Has bebido de más?

—Tomé unas copas de vino dulce...

Se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Hemos llegado y me han apartado todos. ¡Pero no estoy borracho!

—¿Entonces porque has propiciado que Lena te besara?

—Solo he hablado de más. Me he sentido bien hablando con ella porque en general no suelo hablar con nadie y ella y la otra chica, Rachel, me hablaban de música y de cosas en vez de solo pasar de mí como suele hacer la gente.

Le mira, escrutándole.

—Me gusta tu gente, me siento bien con tu gente. Relajado como contigo y quizás le dije cosas que podrían haberse interpretado como algo más.

—Así que además te gusta.

—No ELLA.

—Pero la has besado.

—Es que decir que la he besado suena a un acto con intención o una respuesta real de mi parte. Yo solo existí ahí sorprendido hasta que vi que pasaba y me quite.

—Así que ella fue quien te besó, pero dices que la incitaste.

—Le dije cosas como que tú seguramente habías visto cosas especiales en ella y... Que seguro tenía otras habilidades, pensaba en cosas financieras.

—Cielos.

—Como estábamos hablando de ti, de la boda y luego de música... ¿Sabes? No pensé para nada en ese doble sentido hasta que pasó y, pobre chica debe pensar que yo soy un loco que va por ahí incitando a las chicas y luego consigo que las corran.

—Entonces vamos a que le cuentes lo que ha pasado y le pidas disculpas.

Suiza traga saliva y le mira a los ojos. Se sonroja.

—Vale, es lo mejor.

Austria asiente y hace un gesto para que el rubio pase delante. Y sí, era lo correcto. Pero joder...

Pasa delante sonrojándose y buscándola entre la gente. Creo que está escondida entre los inversores intentando fingir que esto no ha pasado. Y esto va a ser el castigo de ambos.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._


	8. Chapter 8

Suiza el necio la encuentra después de rebuscar un poco, mirando a Austria de reojo.

—¿L-La llamas, bitte?

—¿Yo? Nein.

—Es que si le pides que venga va a venir yo... —vacila y se gira a ella—. L-Le-Le... Le... ¡LENA!

Ella oye la voz de Suiza, se sonroja de muerte y trata de fingir que no le oye.

—¡Lena! —hace gesto con la mano.

Hace para no mirarle.

—¡Eh! ¡Lena! —otros gestos ahora con las dos manos.

Hasta pide disculpas a la gente con la que habla para irse en dirección contraria porque ellos le oyen. Suiza se abre paso entre la gente otra vez.

Austria va detrás tranquilamente, pidiendo un momento a todo el que le habla.

—Lena, bitte, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ella va a esconderse al baño de mujeres. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

—Con solo un "ven" tuyo, vendría —protesta un poco.

—Desde luego, pero no estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Pues solo podemos esperar aquí a que salga del baño.

—No va a salir, está escondida.

—Ugh... —abre un poco la puerta del baño cerrando los ojos. Abre uno para ver si hay alguien más. Está ella lavándose la cara intentando calmarse.

—¿Lena? P-Puedo ha-hablar contigo u-un minuto, bitte.

—Was!? ¡Este es el lavabo de señoras!

—Ya lo sé pero estás escondida aquí y de verdad es importante que me dejes decirte esto.

—No quiero saber nada de...—se queda muda cuando Austria entra tras Suiza, que se sonroja al notarlo, tragando saliva y mirándose los pies.

—T-Tengo q-que...

Austria parece haberse olvidado de como sonreír. Lena traga saliva con la mirada de Austria.

—H-Herr...

—Re-Respecto a-a l-lo que ocurrió hace u-un rato...

—¡NO OCURRIO NADA! —grita ella y se acerca a Austria—. Lo lamento, Herr, lo lamento mucho, mucho, por lo que a mí respecta esto no ha pasado ni volverá a pasar nunca jamás. Ojalá pueda perdonarme.

—¡Fue mi culpa, yo no sé hablar con las personas y te di a entender algo incorrecto!

—¡Bitte, no me dirija la palabra nunca más! —chilla ella para Suiza, que aprieta los ojos y cierra la boca.

—Lo siento —susurra rascándose la frente, incómodo.

—H-Herr Österreich, bitte... —suplica ella.

—Ha sido mi culpa, Österreich, no debí hablar con ella desde el principio ni pedirle nada. Yo le pedí que viniera conmigo y yo le dije cosas que podían malentenderse.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste, Schweiz? —pregunta Austria haciendo callar a Lena.

—Porque... —vacila y se sonroja un poco más y baja la voz—. Bebí un poco y me relajé. Yo soy malo para hablar con la gente, solo pensé que era una conversación amigable y soy muy torpe para mal entender los sentidos dobles a las cosas... No estaba pensando claro y embauqué a esta chica.

—¡NO ME EMBAUCASTE!

Suiza no creía que esto pudiera ponerse peor, hasta que la oye gritar.

—¡Eres un idiota que no entiende nada! ¡Y no me gustas, ni me has gustado, ni me gustarás nunca de ningún modo, no quiero volver a verte nunca ni que me hables!

Suiza parpadea sin entender del todo lo que está pasando, sonrojándose un poco con todas esas declaraciones la chica considerándola muy familiar y a la vez... Vergonzosa. Le había besado y podía asegurar que sí que le gustaba.

—L-Lo siento, d-de verdad...

—B-Bitte, Herr Österreich... bitte, bitteschön —sigue suplicando ella en un lloriqueo, así que él hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya, y ella lo hace con la cabeza gacha.

Austria le mira fijamente a él. Suiza suspira.

—Es todo más fácil cuando cierro la boca, ya lo sé...

—Por lo menos cuando la mantienes lejos de la de los demás.

—Esto nunca me había pasado. No sé ni qué me ve —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que no te había pasado? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Gustarle a una persona normal... Bueno, en realidad gustarle a alguien. Mira que contigo costó y aún no sé si solo es que te has acostumbrado.

—¿Perdona?

—No es que sea tú que le gustas a todos, o France o tu madre.

—¿Qué es eso de costumbre? ¿Esto tratas de sacar ahora?

—No entiendo —Suiza parpadea.

—Intentas que te discuta y te diga que sí te quiero y sí me gustas solo para sentir que todo está bien y te he perdonado.

—Nein, intento decirte que me ha tomado por sorpresa gustarle —responde sonrojándose—. No está mal que te hayas acostumbrado, solo... Ya lo has dicho tú en alguna ocasión, no llamó la atención a la primera.

—No tientes tú suerte... —ojos en blanco.

—Österreich... ¿De verdad crees que me interesa alguien más que tú? —pregunta seriamente, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Crees que no estoy lo bastante comprometido contigo?

—Nein, creo que no eres consciente de lo bien que te ha salido las cosas esta noche a pesar de todo.

Suiza parpadea con eso otra vez tomado por sorpresa.

—Solo porque no esté montado en cólera ni haciendo un drama no significa que esto vaya a resolverse y olvidarse así —explica el moreno, serio. A Suiza se le acelera el corazón.

—No me gusta hacerte enfadar, menos aún por un accidente...

—Bien, pero mejor deja de cuestionarme solo para conseguir mis halagos porque hoy desde luego no te los mereces.

—¿Cómo se resuelve esto?

—Nada más arrepintiéndote un poco y dejando que piense en ello más fríamente.

Asiente suavemente arrepentido de haber venido siquiera. Debían haberse quedado en casa. En la tina.

—¿Puedo dormir en la misma cama que tú hoy? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos y aunque parezca una pregunta, es... Una solicitud. Por favor no me eches del todo.

—Bueno, tú decide de qué eres merecedor.

—Soy merecedor de dormir con mi esposo, ja.

—Bien —sonríe un poco porque eso significa que no es realmente tan grave.

Casi se le doblan las piernas cuando le ve sonreír aunque sea levemente. Se rebusca entre la ropa y saca su chequera.

De repente, una ancianita entra al baño de mujeres porque... bueno, esas cosas que les pasan a las ancianitas.

Y cuando les encuentra a los dos se sonroja un poco y pide disculpas, riendo un poquito.

—Oh... Ehm...

—Nein, nein... este es el baño adecuado, ya nos íbamos —responde Austria yendo a la puerta.

—Disculpe nosotros solo estábamos...

La ancianita se sonroja un poco cuando Austria pasa por su lado. Suiza pasa atrás de Austria y hace una especie de extraña genuflexión y luego sale corriendo.

—¡Espere! —pide ella. Suiza se detiene casi en seco.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Es usted el... director de la Wienner Philharmoniker, ¿verdad?

Suiza se gira a Austria

—Nein, la Wienner Philharmoniker no tiene director —responde Austria.

—Pero es alguien muy importante —interviene Suiza. Austria sonríe un poco con ese comentario.

—Pero usted la dirige a menudo, mi memoria no es la que era y mi vista tampoco, pero aseguraría que es usted, ¿verdad?

Suiza decide cerrar la boca y asiente igualmente para la mujer aún con la boca cerrada.

—Ja, a veces les dirijo en la medida que se dejan —responde Austria más relajado.

—Y lo hace mejor que nadie —insiste Suiza en el tono de Liechtentein.

—Solo quería felicitarle, soy una gran fan suya. Yo era profesora de oboe en el conservatorio de Ginebra.

—Dankeschön —responde para ambos.

—¡¿D-De Ginebra?! —suelta Suiza todo impresionado.

—Es una ciudad muy bonita, ¿han estado ahí? —les pregunta ella.

—Ja... De hecho yo soy... de Schweiz —susurra Suiza en respuesta.

—Alguna que otra vez, no es mi ciudad favorita de Schweiz —responde Austria. Suiza se sonroja mirando a Austria de reojo.

—¿Ah... nein?

—Nein, aunque admito que hay cosas muy interesantes y el conservatorio tiene buena reputación —le sonríe—. Algunos de los mejores músicos que he conocido estudiaron ahí.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Austria de reojo sin saber a qué se refiere con eso... Pensando en...

—Was? ¿Cuáles músicos?

—Ah —ella sonríe de nuevo sonrojándose un poco de nuevo.

—É-Él de-debe saber lo que dice... Debería invitarle algún día a dirigir allá. No creo que pudiera negarse —suelta Suiza.

—Ah, ¡desde luego estarían encantados de recibirle!

—Dankeschön —responde Austria asintiendo—. Lo pensaré.

—E-En fin... Nos tenemos que ir al baño de hombres porque este es el de damas y...

—Danke —responde ella asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y entrando al baño.

—U-Un gusto... Encontrarla... Y siga tocando bien el oboe o lo que sea... —gesto raro de Suiza de nuevo.

Austria le mira de reojo porque le parece que está retirada y de todos modos ha sido raro que Suiza fuera quien le pidiera que lo invitara a Ginebra. Suiza toma a Austria de la mano con suavidad y se la aprieta un poco

—Ven, vamos a casa.

Austria suspira y asiente, yendo tras él.

Suiza le hace un cariñito suave en la mano y le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? Puedo prepararte algo —propone.

Suiza está muy consternado. Porque además no acaban la historia y Austria no le ha contestado y está enfadado.

Pero si ya está, se iban a casa.

Pero Suiza necesitaba un momento de reconciliación y algo un poco... Más... Aunque vemos que Austria ya está en lo que sigue llamándole pobre cabrero y pegándole etiquetas de pervertidoooooo.

Solo para que lo sepa, creo que Suiza se le va a colgar a Austria en un abrazo toda la noche, y creo que le subirá desayuno a la cama. Aunque dice que... NO ES UN CABRERO.

Y Austria cínicamente puede hacerse el enfadado tres días más consiguiendo que Suiza haga toda clase de cosas. Y luego ir y besar a alguien más y fingir que no es para tanto

Ir a... Besar a alguien más…

Eso balancearía las cosas.

Aunque no le garantizo que eso le dé a Austria más espacio para dormir.

Suiza puede elegir a quien debería besar.

A una chica del banco. Aunque Suiza dice que él no beso a la chica, que ella le besó a él.

¿Una chica cualquiera del banco es equivalente de alguien a quien le gusta Suiza?

Suiza asegura que Austria le gusta a todas las chicas del banco y no va a elegir a Prusia ni a... Nadie de ellos.

¿Lo hace?

Austria le gusta a todos los suizos. A todos. Suiza está seguro de ello.

¿100%?

Y no está pensando por lo visto, le has puesto nervioso

Bueno, para ser sinceros... Inglaterra cree que un 100% de los ingleses DETESTAN a Francia.

Lo cual no es mucho mejor.

¡Sí lo es!

No, no lo es.

Suiza se hace bolita contra Austria, que lo atraaaaaae hacia sí y le hace pat pat.

¡Al fiiiiin le hace pat pat! Ahí van los susurritos de amor en una larga letanía.

Es que no se puede luchar contra Suiza, ¿ves cómo pierde todas las batallas?

Es que además le veo entre susurritos diciéndole toda clase de cosas dulces y lo bonita que es su vida ahora y lo feliz que está no, creo que contra Suiza así es difícil. Y puede que hasta se le escape un "bitte no me dejes que toda la vida sin ti ha sido un infierno".

Austria suspira y le abraza más fuerte. Suiza se queda súper dormido en 0,… con una llave de Judo de abrazo. Por lo menos Austria no pasa frío.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo._

 _Y hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
